


Vludric's bio

by Kessalia19



Series: Pathfinder character backgrounds (Rotrl) [1]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Half-Elves, Half-orc, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessalia19/pseuds/Kessalia19
Summary: Just the backstory our GM asked for before we started our Rise of the Runelords campaign.  Vludric is my husband's character, but he gave me key info, and had me write his bio.





	Vludric's bio

Vludric "Vlud"  
Half-Orc Ranger (19)

History:  
Another sad case of a human woman being raped by orcs. And unfortunately for Yennifer, impregnated as well. Her village rejected both mother and son, and drove them out. Yen took her son she named Vludric and made a home in the Ashwood forest, living in an abandoned hunting shack. A ranger named Thorn (a lonely widower) discovered them while hunting nearby, and they formed an informal relationship. He would return every few months, bringing supplies and spending some time with them.  
When Vlud was 10 years old his mother was killed by goblins while he was out hunting. He returned to find a lone goblin eating his mother's corpse, and flew into a rage, slashing the goblin’s throat with his knife. *Vlud now has PTSD from this traumatic event from his childhood.  
Vludric had learned enough survival skills to get by on his own, and for nearly six long months he lived alone in the woods. The ranger Thorn came by to visit, and after learning what had happened, took the boy in. He was given a bed in Thorn’s cabin loft outside Turtleback Ferry. Thorn apprenticed Vlud as a ranger, who was expected to earn his way by hunting and crafting. *Learned arrow crafting, bow mending, weapon cleaning etc  
Vludric’s had a rough start to life. Despite being a skilled ranger, he has trouble finding paying work. People’s reactions to him being half-orc vary from ignorant prejudice, to blind hatred. Yet he doesn’t let it get to him, and strives to prove himself worthy of respect.  
Thorn was contracted to work for the Black Arrow company, to track giants and local goblins. He learned of a well paying contract to clear out a goblin encampment west of Magnimar, and booked a river barge from Turtleback Ferry for himself, Vludric, and his steed “Francine”. But during the fray with the goblin chieftain, Thorn was mortally wounded. He died soon afterwards, and Vludric was alone again. *inherited horse and Thorn's weapons (longbow, scimitars) as the ranger had no surviving family.  
Young Vludric (around 19 years old by this point) took to drinking, and found himself in Sandpoint, working as a bouncer in exchange for a room in a dockside inn. He had no idea the events that were to take place at the Swallowtail Festival would change his future...


End file.
